everything_maybefandomcom-20200215-history
Reddit
2015-07-23 06:24 PM - 68% 44 1314 Andy Weir discusses the unpopularity of his novel, The Martian, in an AMA from 2 years ago. The book is now being made into a movie starring Matt Damon and directed by Ridley ScottIAmA (np.reddit.com) submitted 6 hours ago by Captn_King to /r/bestof 135 comments share save hide report 76 5218 Twitch is ditching Flash for HTML5, just like YouTubeSoftware (thetrigger.io) submitted 14 hours ago by babajees2 to /r/technology 1340 comments share save hide report 108 Spain raises marrying age from 14 to 16 (bbc.com) submitted 10 hours ago by golden430 to /r/worldnews 328 comments share save hide report 2015-07-24 03:20PM - 57% 1 6013 As of July 1, 2015, citizens of Chicago who enjoy their Netflix, Spotify, Pandora, Amazon Prime, Xbox Live, and/or PlayStation Network subscriptions are now subject to the city’s 9 percent “Amusement Tax” for the privilege.Politics (nationalreview.com) submitted 5 hours ago by to /r/technology 2828 comments share save hide report 10 1453 World's first malaria vaccination approved (aljazeera.com) submitted 5 hours ago by Snazzy67 to /r/worldnews 85 comments share save hide report 2015-07-25 10:35 PM 96 261 Barack Obama tells African states to abandon anti-gay discrimination (theguardian.com) submitted 5 hours ago by backtowriting to /r/worldnews 38 comments share save hide report 2015-07-26 10:25 PM 29 8 American sets world record by competing in 50 triathlons, in 50 states, in 50 days (sbnation.com) submitted 2 hours ago by jessgillis to /r/misc 2 comments share save hide report 2015-07-27 06:02 PM 1 4879 Google officially ends forced Google+ integration on YouTubeSoftware (arstechnica.com) submitted 4 hours ago by Roberth1990 to /r/technology 465 comments share save hide report 2015-07-28 09:52 PM 254 299 LGBT hate speech to be outlawed in Poland for the first time (thenews.pl) submitted 13 hours ago by trans-atlantyk to /r/worldnews 200 comments share save hide report 2015-07-29 09:03 PM 6 3848 Saudi Arabian royals who annexed an entire public beach for their stay on the French Riviera 'ordered local police not to allow female officers near them' (dailymail.co.uk) submitted 10 hours ago by AluminiumMk1 to /r/worldnews 827 comments share save hide report 2015-07-30 12:55 PM 7 1162 4,000-year-old teenage skeleton unearthed near Stonehenge (speroforum.com) submitted 7 hours ago by sendmessage to /r/history 160 comments share save hide report 16 631 (self.dadjokes) submitted 10 hours ago * by LookAtMyPartyDisco to /r/dadjokes 66 comments share save hide report A Ham Sandwich Walks into a Bar. It strolls up to the bartender and says "Pint of lager please mate.". Bartender looks the Ham Sandwich up and down and says "Sorry mate, we don't serve food here.". 2015-07-31 12:29 PM 3 1122 2022 Winter Olympics Awarded to Beijing, becoming first city to host both winter and summer olympics (nbcnews.com) submitted 6 hours ago by btc3399 301 comments share save hide report 1 4236 J.J. Abrams broke his back trying to help Harrison Ford on the set of 'Star Wars: The Force Awakens'News (ew.com) submitted 4 hours ago by Melanismdotcom to /r/movies 689 comments share save hide report Category:Reddit